From the Ashes
by Destroyer of Peace
Summary: Lee finds himself arm less and cuffed to a heater. He asks Clementine to leave him and then he falls into a deep sleep. He wakes up and finds three familiar faces and realizes that he isn't done and the world is going to tear him apart even more. Will continue into season 2. The Characters are based on choices in my play through. (Scraped and a revised is being made.)
1. The return of a hero

Lee Everett coughed twice and leaned his head against the wall almost hysterically chuckling to himself. His thoughts went to the beginning, He was riding in a squad car chatting up a friendly storm with his police officer. The two were smiling and the police officer was telling him about a man in the back before he smashed into a Walker without looking at the road. He woke up and found the officer dead and he killed him again in a panic, Lee was sure he killed the man but quickly realized the dead come back. He quickly ran into a little girl named Clementine and he was so happy to meet her because she practically saved his life. Lee smiled recalling staying in the tree house, chess was fun and she was really interested in learning on how to play. They waited until it was night and they met a Shawn Greene and Andre Mitchell that night. He ad little interaction with the two but he rather enjoyed the fact that Mitchell wasn't looking for him. They got to Shawn's farm and he couldn't remember much of it, all that he could remember was the advice the father gave him and worst of all his decision.

Lee coughed as he remembered clearly that he saved the kid instead of Shawn. That moment started the friendship of him and the boy's father Kenny. Lee's heart started to break remembering Katjaa's lifeless body lying next to Duck's sickly body. Lee tried to put his left hand on his face but realized he cut it off to stop the infection. He laughed and bumped his head against the wall. He put Duck out of his misery. Kenny was falling apart and Lee kept backing him up until Clementine disappeared. The two batted heads and then Ben bled out his heart to Kenny and Lee felt really bad about treating the kid like shit before he saved him. Lee started to cry looking down at his hand handcuffed to the heater and sighed.

His mind traveled from Ben to Carley, this broke his heart even more. He loved her and she was taken from him in a split second. Lee was half tempted to kill Lily for what she did and he just left her on the side of the road. Lee sighed and then quickly thought of Molly. She was the first woman that he actually opened up to after Carley and he was hurt when she decided to leave. He smiled and though about everyone, Omid, Kenny, Christa, Molly, Carley, Mark, Doug, and Clementine. He chuckled once more and closed his eyes just when he heard his voice from a woman. He looked up slightly extremely tired and saw that it was a woman calling for someone else. He managed to speak out, "M... Molly..."

Lee's slowly opened to four people in a room. He saw that the first person was in fact Molly and she had her back to him. He looked over to the next man holding needle and thread arguing with Molly. His eyes traveled to the next man and they slowly opened wider, "Kenny..."

"Lee," Kenny crouched down next to Lee with a sign of relief and shock. "Holy shit man I didn't think you would come back!"

"Where," Lee looked around and noticed his hand wasn't handcuffed and he was in a bed.

"Your in a house just outside of Savannah," Molly said. "I managed to find Kenny and-."

"Got a surprise for you Lee," Kenny said with what seemed like tears in his eyes. He pointed to the bed next to him and Lee's heart sank with shock and happiness. Ben's lanky body was laying down looking at Lee in disbelief and also amazement.

"Holy shit dude," Ben managed to choke out.

"Good to see you too Ben," Lee jokingly said. Ben looked as if he said something wrong and Lee laugh. "Joking Ben. It is really good to see you."

"Well," the fourth person in the room closed up his medical bag and sat down in a chair. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and plucked one out and put it into his mouth and a second one behind his ear. "It's been four days Lee Everett. Good news is you ain't infected, bad news is you don't have an arm."

"Thanks Mr," Lee slowly sat up looking at the man.

"Please I know your first and last name," The man lit the cigarette and took a puff out of it. "And I know you are a killer. Names Ronald Morris, don't you worry about that killer stuff, I killed four men from Crawford."

"You from Savannah," Lee asked.

"Born and raised," Ronald said taking another short puff. "Been a doctor hear for bout thirteen years now I reckon."

Lee looked at the bald man in curiosity but was mainly worried about the rest of his group, "Ken did Christa and Omid make it?"

"Shit man I thought they were with you," Ken sighed. "I pushed you back and fired off the round into a walker's head next to me. Shit man I panicked and grabbed Ben. He didn't scream out and I managed to toss him on my back and duck into a hole in the building you were on. I tried linking up with you guys but I ran into Molly again."

"Good thing too cause I was getting the good doc some medicine supplies," Molly interrupted.

"And we were truly thankful," Kenny added with a smile. "Ben passed out before I got him to Ron over there and he patched him up."

"Kid's lucky," Ronald's thick southern accent was very noticeable and Lee looked at Ben who was sound asleep. "Some how that piece of medal missed every vital organ and a better patient."

"I-I twisted my ankle carrying you man," Kenny chuckled. "Haven't let him take a look at it till I knew you were fine. Believe it or not neither me or Molly has left your side man."

"I am gonna check on the fortifications I need you two to help me," Ronald finished the Cigarette and started to the door. He stopped and looked at Lee. "I wouldn't recommend that you get up for the rest of today, you are suffering from blood loss, but tomorrow we gotta go."

"I will come bother you two later," Kenny said standing up he lipped over to the doorway and smiled. "And access our options."

"I will too," Molly said gently tapping Lee's left shoulder. She looked down to his arm and looked saddened. She walked away with Kenny.

Lee smiled and laid his head back down and looked around the room. He noticed the room had the stereotypical teenager room, Iron Maiden poster's and punk rock stuff everywhere.

"Lee," Ben spoke with his eyes full of sorrow and pain. "Why did you save me? Why did you let me fall?"

"Ben," Lee recalled the time they were on the train and Ben was talking about putting him down before he could get eaten. He sighed and sat up slowly. "Earlier on the train you told me something, dropping you, that would have made me the biggest untruthful thing I have ever done. Ben I knew that if I dropped you... you would have survived and then I would have to listen to your screams knowing I could have saved you."

"But," Ben started but saw Lee wasn't finished.

"Ben I forgave you long ago about Carley," Lee looked up to him hurt from what he was saying. "We all make mistakes, and we all get second chances. I was going off to prison for murder, and then the world changed. You messed up once at the Motor Inn and you never got that Second chance. I was bit by a walker and I am forever in Christa's dept for what she did in the hospital. She gave me a second chance and I got Clementine out of the hotel. You made a mistake it isn't something that you should beat yourself to death about."

Ben looked at Lee as if he was about to cry. He rubbed his eyes and silently cried knowing that Lee meant everything he said, "Thank you Lee... You don't know what this means to me... I really don't know how to say this but Kenny might now be able to forgive me like you are."

"Ben," Lee smiled with his heart breaking knowing that he has more time with everyone and hopefully he can see the two make up. "You made a very big point that you don't know anything about your family. Kenny is a good man and he will eventually forgive you... You made that man out there who wanted you dead from what you did hate you then want to save your life. He risked his life to save you and he did exactly that. He saved you and you are here right now so he will try and over time he will completely forgive you."

"Yeah," Ben said looking at the ceiling. "I hope you are right Lee... I really do."

Lee smiled and saw Ben cover his face and then he started to snore. Lee stood up and walked over to his shirts hanging on a mirror. He removed it and saw how different he was. His face wasn't the clean shaven and trimmed face it once was. The scars on his body reminded him of everything and worst of all his arm. He slipped on the button up only for how easy it was to slip on. He looked at the mirror and sighed again.

"Hey Lee," Molly said leaning on the door frame. He turned to her and smiled at the blonde woman. "You know Doc set rest."

"I never really followed Doctor's orders to well," Lee smiled adjusting his shirt trying to slip his right arm through the sleeve. Molly walked over to him shaking her head and helped him finally get it through. She paused and looked at the missing limb with the saddest look on her face and then felt Lee hug her. "It's not your fault."

"I-" Molly paused and smelled the freshly washed shirt and hugged him back. "I guess I feel some what responsible."

"Molly-" Lee started but Molly interrupted him.

"Lee I left you guys," Molly stated. "You all had reasons to keep me around but I decided to leave so it makes it wrong for what I did. I should have stayed I know you went out looking alone if I was there I could have kept and eye on Clementine but I wasn't so you got bit- I just bled my heart out to you the night before then left in the morning."

"Molly," Lee pushed back so he could look into her eyes. "It isn't your fault. It is mine, I got careless and then I got bit. Molly they saved me but with a price. Ben got impaled, Kenny twisted his ankle, Omid and Christa are god knows were and Clementine is... gone."

"Lee-" Molly tried to start again but Lee embraced her again. She tried to say something but stopped and stood there for almost and hour before Lee got light headed and had to sit down. "I have to go, you know Doc is the slave drive- oh shit sorry!"

"Molly it is fine," Lee smiled as Molly nervously bumped into the doorway and waved good bye. Less then a second later Kenny walked in and sat down.

"Hey Lee," Kenny nudged Ben. "So how are we?"

"Limbless," Lee jokingly said. "rammed through and sprang, pretty good I guess."

"Nice one smart ass," Kenny smiled. Lee smiled back knowing that they three were just happy to be back together. "I mean what is the plan."

"Well we are leaving Savannah with Molly and Ronald," Lee stated. "We would be SOL without them so they deserve to come with us."

"Good point," Kenny nodded.

"Head to the countryside and stay on the move," Lee continued. "When winter comes we just hunker down and wait it out."

"I like that plan," Ben said.

"But one thing I would like to do is take Ben home and see if we can find his family," The room fell silent. Too the trio 'Family' was a taboo word. Lee looked over to Ben. "That alright with you?"

"Yeah," Ben silently said.

"That settles it then," Kenny nodded to the two. "Ben get some rest I got to speak to Lee."

The two walked out to the hallway and Kenny looked at Ben, "I saved him Lee. I was once content on his death and I save him."

"I was just telling him about second chances," Lee mentioned.

"I think I should toss him a lifeline and try to understand him," Kenny said with a deep sigh.

"Ken," Lee put his right hand on Kenny's shoulder. "It is just us three so we need to be together on this. Omid and Christa are gone and so is Clementine. We need to stick together."

"Yeah," Kenny looked up to Lee. "I need to get back to work."

"Alright see you tomorrow," Lee said patting Kenny. The two went separate ways and Lee laid down in the bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Tensions Rise

Lee's eyes opened up and he sighed. He hasn't slept well for the past five days because his thoughts always drift off to Clementine. Lee turned and stood up hearing his legs pop in the process. The good doctor has been keeping him in the bedroom with Ben and today was the day Lee wasn't going to sit and rot. Lee stood up and he heard the pop of air in his legs and he smiled in satisfaction as he finally could stretch his legs. Lee extended out his arms and popped his shoulders. Lee's eyes opened and he looked at his arm in complete silence.

He talked to the entire group when he first got bit after he showed them he can distinctly remember Christa and Omid volunteer right off the bat. Lee's eyes felt watery as he thought of every last wise ass comment that Omid said and he was glad he met Omid. He smiled when he thought of Christa's nonsense attitude and Omid's together again on the road. Lee's mind then shifted to Kenny and his family. Lee's face started to quiver and he sat back down on the bed covering his face with his hand and started to cry silently thinking of duck's dying body slumped against the tree and Katjaa's lifeless body next to them.

Lee took about five minutes before he stood back up and walked out into the hallway. He looked down the hall and saw a photo of Roland standing with four young men all in military uniforms and his wife and a younger woman possibly in her teens. He looked closer to the woman's face and realzed that was a woman that he taught. in his history class at Lee looked at each and every member of the family and he failed to notice the young woman standing behind him.

"Um," the young woman cleared her throat. "Mr. Everett-."

"I told you in one of my classes that Mr. Everett was my father remember," Lee turned to the young woman and kept a warm smiled on his face. "Just Lee is fine."

The young woman was chalky white as if Lee was going to lash out at her and kill her like they were told at the school, "OK umm... My father said you need to rest."

"And I will when I stretch my legs," Lee was about to say even more but the young woman scurried off. Lee sighed and continued to the flight of stairs.

"-e can't just ignore this Doc," Lee clearly heard Kenny's voice with an extreme amount of agitation in it.

"Those walkers are leaving the city and if they keep spreading out like they are then this house is in their path," Roland calmly said back to Kenny.

"Case you haven't noticed Pa," Lee heard a new voice downstairs. The voice had a strong deep tone to it but it had a hint of concern. "They got a man up there missin' his arm and a young man that almost nearly died from being impaled."

"Carson," Ronald's voice snapped back at him as if he didn't like being talked back to. "Learn your place son."

A loud thump was heard and then footsteps out to what seemed like the garage, "Carson is right father."

"Billy not you too," Ronald said and sighed. "Fine, how long do you think we should stay here?"

"How long till Ben is safe to move," Kenny asked as if he knew the answer already.

"A week maybe more," Ronald said leaning back in his chair from the sound of leather crinkling.

"Then we late that long," Kenny firmly said as if he decided what was going on.

"Dad already told you we can't stay here for more than a day," Billy said to Kenny with slight agitation and anger in his voice. "If your group weren't a bunch of idiots then we wouldn't be in this predicament now will we?"

"So you are blaming this on us," Kenny raised his voice and stood up. "Whose side are you really on? First you sided with me about my group staying here, then you sided with your father about packing it up and moving north, you then just decided to side with me now back to your father. PICK A SIDE FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

"They have like this all morning," Molly smiled leaning over Lee's shoulder. Lee clutched his heart and and snickered. "Let your guard down."

"Yeah and last time it cost me," Lee raised the stub of his arm.

"Yeah," Molly looked at Lee's arm and noticed that the bleeding was almost completely done. "How is it?"

"Better knowing you and the others are safe," Lee smiled rubbing it.

"Lee you wanna stop flirting with Molly and get down here," Kenny said jokingly looking up from the bottom of the stairs. "We got business to discuss and here you are fraternizing with the ladies."

"He is no-," Molly started but Lee waved he off.

"Sure thing Ken," Lee stood up and climbed down the stairs and looked at everyone in the living room. He noticed Molly was behind him and so was the young woman. He looked at who he thought was Billy and was extremely surprised by the fact that he was the largest of the young men in the photo and not only that but he was missing his left eye with half of his face was scared. Lee couldn't help but stare before he was nudged by Molly to continue. Lee sat down and looked at the young woman and finally got to get a good look at her. She wasn't a fit woman nor was she really expressive. She wore a hoddie with the hood up and covering her face.

"So Lee," Kenny interrupted Lee and caught his attention. "Couple days ago you told me that we will be leaving with the doctor but he has different plans."

"Is that true Lee," Ronald leaned forward.

"That was before I knew you had two of your family members in the house," Lee said but Billy held up three fingers. Lee then quickly realized that Carson was also part of his family. "Sorry three."

"Lee from what Ben, Molly, and Kenny have told me," Ron leaned back in his leather recliner and the younger woman walked past Lee into the kitchen. "You sound like a leader, a man that thinks quick on his feet and puts the well being of others ahead of you, but you have to remember I have three family members that I need to make sure they are safe so that means I need to make sure you are a good man and I can trust you with their lives."

"Why do you need to trust Lee," Kenny pointed at Lee. "The man just lost his arm and a little girl that he really cared for so do you think he is really fit to lead?"

"From what you and Molly told me yes," Ron glared at Kenny. "Every man is flawed and Lee's arm only puts a new perspective on things. Ask my son Billy that."

Kenny tried to argue but Billy cleared his throat, "Four years ago My unit and I were just riding down to a small village out in Afghanistan. We get there and as usual the kids came running up to us seeing if we were kind soldiers and if we would give them MREs. A man from my squad laughed and started to hand out MREs until one child blew up. That child took out eight of my squad mates and injured everyone else. I tried to access the damage but I realized that my eye must have had something blocking it so I reached up to it and felt the hollow inside of my eye socket. Another squad came up and I was taken to an infirmary where they said that a large piece of metal was in my eye socket and I was luck I didn't get killed from it."

Everyone was dead beat silent as Billy took a breath, "Everyone in my squad lost a limb or their life but here I was with a missing eye and a fractured arm, so yeah, Lee here may have a better understanding of risks because of his missing arm."

Kenny looked at Lee and then to Billy. He finally gave up and looked down to the ground in defeat. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before standing up and walking away. Billy traced him with his one piercing blue eye and saw the young man walk into the dining room. Billy stood up and walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a cigarette only to light it and just let it rest in his mouth looking out the window. Molly patted Lee on the shoulder and went up stairs.

"Talk to your boy Lee," Ron stood up and motioned for his daughter to follow. "We need to stick together if you want to survive."

Lee nodded and watched the two move into the garage. He stood up and looked around seeing the living room as if for the first time. Photos hung on the wall of each and everyone of Ron's family members. Lee walked into the kitchen to first talk to Billy wanting to know about him. "Hey sorry about Kenny."

"It is alright," Billy said looking down at the cigarette. "I am bound to die anyways. I have lung cancer. Last year I was curious on why I was breathing irregularity and they did blood work to find I have cancer."

"I am sorry," Lee said feeling sorry for the man.

"Yeah," Billy took a deep breath and snickered. "Here everyone has to worry about being bit or dying of a cut while here I am already counting my days. Did you know that most people can smoke hundreds of packs of cigarettes and not get lung cancer but five years in the military did it in for me?"

"Yeah," Lee walked up next to him and made a motion to have the cigarette. Billy handed it to him and Lee put it on the floor and smashed it with his boot. "I couldn't stand them anyway."

"Lee I wish I was like you," Billy smiled and shook his head. "From the stories that Kenny told me, how you saved his boy from walkers, helped him fend off a man trying to kill his son, saved his family's life more times and sticking your neck out for Ben, Mark, Omid, Christa, Carley, Clementine more times than you can count? And the only thing that has slowed you down was that bite on your arm, but even then you still got right back up and did things that would make a veteran cringe. Climbing ladders with one arm then jumping off a bell tower, going into the sewers, you got balls man."

"Anyone would do the same in my position," Lee shrugged trying not to seem like he was all that special. "I wish I didn't loose my arm though."

"Same with my eye," Billy sighed. They were silent for a second and Billy looked at Lee. "If it was down to me and someone else in this house save them."

"It wont come to that," Lee said stating his hopeful position.

"It will come to that," Billy looked at Lee with nothing but a sharp knife in his eye. "I am voting that we stay when it comes up lee but I want you to promise me that if anything happens you help them not me."

"But-" Lee started but the look never left Billy's eye. "I promise..."

"Good," Billy tapped his hands on the counter and walked back to the chairs ready for the next meeting.

Lee looked at Kenny who just stepped out of the bathroom looking at Billy then Lee. Lee walked over to Kenny and he noticed them man look down at Lee's arm, "Lee I am glad Christa was there with the rest of us cause I don't think I would have been able to do it."

"I am all of you went with me to try and find Clementine," Lee said.

"Vernon wouldn't have gotten the boat," Kenny looked up to Lee.

"I am sure he would have," Lee sighed. "You saved Ben."

"Yeah," Kenny looked back up to the stairs. "I am glad I did. That boy said to you that he would prove to us that he wasn't going to be a push over and I want him to prove me wrong in still hating' him, Lee, I really do."

"Luckily we will be able to see that," Lee smiled.

"Yep," Kenny snickered and patted Lee's arm. "Talk to everyone else, I know I am voting on staying and I heard what Billy wanted to vote, Molly will probably vote with you, Carson maybe debating on leaving' Ron will defiantly vote on staying, and his daughter may be persuaded on staying as well."

"Don't forget about Ben," Lee added the young man into the vote.

"That makes eight Lee," Kenny frowned. "He won't vote on this one."

"Alright my mistake," Lee frowned on Kenny's decision to take away Ben's vote.

Kenny walked over to the seat he last left off and sat down. Lee scoffed and decided to talk to Molly. Lee sighed and walked up the stairs slowly and made his way down the hall checking each and every room till he opened the bathroom door to see Molly standing in her bra looking over her shoulder looking at an irritated cut on her shoulder. Lee's eyes widened and he looked down in shame and closed the door when Molly noticed him standing at the door. Lee stood at the door for five minutes before she opened it and raised an eyebrow at Lee.

"Guess I should have knocked," Lee jokingly said trying to making a laugh out of the situation.

"What," Molly scoffed and shook her head. "I bet I am not the first woman you have seen at an indecent time. I mean you seem like a good man I bet you were married."

"I was," Lee said with an saddened tone.

"Oh shit sorry," Molly said now it was her turn to feel odd. "Is she- I mean was she-."

"We had a hard time and a falling through," Lee said. He felt like he was with the police officer again. "Let's just say that I married the wrong woman."

"Oh OK then," Molly seemed to clear up. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"We are taking votes on staying an leaving," Lee started to talk but was shot down by Molly.

"Staying," Molly said putting a hand on her hip. "Ben is hurt and you are still recovering so it will be a bad idea for us to go. Plus I can still get some supplies out of the city."

"Alright so you are-" Lee couldn't finish his sentence when Ron called the meeting. Lee sighed and motioned for Molly to go ahead of him.

The two made it to the stairs and Lee frowned at hearing the conversations, "-enny you aren't thinking properly! Look if we stay then we got a big problem."

"I don't care," Kenny slammed his hand down on the chair. "Lee is hurt and so is Ben this is not up for discussion!"

"Then let's take a vote dammit," Lee seriously said making their presence known.

"Let's then," Ron glared at Kenny as he watched the man sit down.

"I will start it off," Billy said with a clam but serious tone. "I vote Stay. Kenny?"

"Stay," Kenny glared back at Ron.

"Leave," Ron gave the same look towards Kenny.

"Leave," Ron's Daughter said looking at her father.

"Stay," Molly quickly put in her vote.

"Leave," Carson said in the corner of the living room.

"It's three to three," Billy said keeping track of the votes. "Lee your vote is the last one, so choose wisely, lives are at stake."

Lee stood there looking at the group and noticed the mixed expressions they gave him. He began to weigh the options. Ben was still wounded and he could possibly die from the moving but he will loose the support of Ronald and possibly Carson. But if he chose to leave Ben's death plus his only real friend Kenny will take this as hate towards Lee and Lee doesn't want to loose anyone. Lee took a deep breath and bowed his head in defeat, "Stay."

"OH WHAT THE FUCK," Carson pushed off the wall and took a step towards Lee. Molly stood in between the two and Billy stood up glaring at his younger brother. "You don't know what you just did you bastard."

"I am sure he does," Billy said putting his hand on Carson's chest. "Now get back before you start something you can't finish."

"Man fuck you Bro," Carson pushed Billy's hand away and took a step towards Lee reaching for his combat knife. Molly grabbed Hilda and everyone froze when they heard a gun cock. They all turned to Kenny pointing a G17 at Carson's head. "Where the fuck did you get that?"

"Found it," Kenny said motioning for Carson to take a step back. "Now I recommend that you step back from a my only very close friend before it gets real ugly."

Carson let go of his knife but quickly snapped his Berretta towards Kenny's head. He froze when he heard the hammer click on Billy's .44 Model 29, "I can't believe you are going against blood."

"I can't believe you are willing to commit murder," Billy shot back at his brother with words filled with Venom. "Now back the hell up."

"You just made an enemy today Lee," Carson said putting away his pistol. Everyone followed suit and he walked back into the garage slamming the door as he left.

"Well Mary unpack your things," Ron said walking up stairs oddly calm about everything. Mary followed him and Billy sighed.

"Sorry 'bout that," He looked at Kenny, Molly, then Lee. "But Carson is right, you made two enemies today."

"So are you with us," Kenny asked walking over to him.

Billy looked around and sighed while talking, "Looks like it. I can handle Carson but you four better watch your backs. Now get on up to Ben, I will be up so to inform you on the situation."

The four separated and Lee made his way upstairs with Ben and the others, "Well shit."


	3. The Day that Everything Changes

Lee hammered the last nail into the former window and sighed. He looked around the house realizing that the place was now being adjusted to be a tomb. Molly was right about being able to get supplies from the city but now the place seemed to be picked clean because her recent drop off was only water. Lee slipped the hammer into his belt loop and began to walk around the building. Just a week ago he ended up sealing the deal and had the group settle in the house for another week but to his dismay it was the wrong choice. Walkers leaving the city must have gotten a whiff of the house and it's inhabitants for they were constantly checking the house out and eventually causing a threat. Lee found Kenny standing in the kitchen taking inventory on their supplies to what Lee saw was pretty much nothing. Kenny seemed to let shaving go completely as he stood there with a ridicules looking beard with patches of skin showing.

"How bad is it Ken," Lee said standing to the left of his friend.

"Pretty good on water," Kenny pointed at the four fifteen gallon containers sitting in the walk-in pantry. "Ammo is something I am terrified to look at. Food we only have like a day or so left."

"That is not good then," Lee frowned at the sight.

"Lee see if Billy needs help in the garage," Kenny said getting back to work.

Lee nodded and begun walking to the garage. He saw Carson sitting in the living room with a scowl on his face and his model 70 in his lap. His eyes trailed Lee as he walked towards the garage. In the past week Ron and his daughter haven't done much but Carson has been trying to get rid of or kill Lee. after a day Lee was fixing a fortification and Carson locked Lee into the roof after slamming the door hard alerting Walkers from all around of him. Lee was Lucky the Molly and Kenny head the door slam and managed to dehinge the door before anything happened. Lee saw Carson's finger wrapping around the trigger as if he was going to pull it, but instead it just loosened out.

Lee opened the door to the garage and entered the dark room. Before they covered the windows and fortified the room it used to be so bright but now all you could see was the candle that Billy was working with. Billy slid a fresh box of 9mm ammo to the end of the table and got back to work with his work bench, "Lee I may be blind but I would appreciate it if you announced your presence."

"Sorry," Lee leaned on the SUV parked in the garage. "What are you doing?"

"Stocking the SUV with ammo just in case we needed to pull out in a flash," Billy pressed down on a lever and pulled it back up showing a perfect 9mm round. "I think we should leave real soon."

"Ben should be ready," Lee stated. "I heard him grunting and groaning when Molly went up to help him move around. If so I think we should-"

"Seats six comfortly Lee," Billy said without missing a beat.

"Scuse me," Lee stepped off the SUV. "What did you say?"

"The Tahoe will only seat six at best with all of this," Billy finished with the box and started making rounds for his Model 70. "You promised to take care of them earlier and now it is time to live up with that. I will stay and if need be Carson will stay with me."

"No," Lee walked over to Billy in disbelief. "We can still get all eight of us-"

"Lee," Billy stood up and put the boxes into a box keeping his bad eye to Lee. "You and I already had this discussion, I have cancer and not much time le-lef-left!"

Billy leaned on the table in a huge coughing fit. Lee took a step towards him to catch him but Billy dropped faster than Lee thought in a very heavy hacking. Lee crouched down and looked at Billy's face as it started to turn red before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Lee started to become worried as he checked around for a pulse only finding a faint heart beat, "Somebody Carson is on the ground!"

Within seconds of saying that Lee's attention was turned to Mary, Ron, and Carson barge into the garage almost kicking Lee on their way in. Mary carried a re-breather and placed it on Billy's face and started to pump air into his lungs by squeezing the bag of air. Ron sighed knowing his son will pull through this time, "Third time this week. Billy I am sorry but have to make the decision now. Lee as you know my son has lung cancer and there isn't any help for people like him now so I need to talk to you alone about this. Meet me up in my room."

Lee watched Ron walk out of the room with a large shadow over his eyes. He looked down at Mary and Carson and began to open his mouth but Carson gave him a death glare and stood up. Lee felt a hand grab his shirt and pull him towards Carson, "You did this you bastard all because you wanted to stay for your friend, well fucker, it is time for you to pay and Kenny nor anyone else can save your ass."

Lee was so busy looking at Carson's face to realize that his other hand was balled into a fist and was coming right at his face. Lee was hit square in his nose splitting it and causing him to sprawl onto the SUV and then onto the ground. Mary shrieked in terror as Carson stepped on her hand and then started to walk towards Lee. Lee was still dazed from the hit and he started to pull himself away from the three other people in the room. His hand landed on a brick just when Carson grabbed his foot and drug him back to him. Lee grabbed the brick and twirled himself on the ground to face Carson and tossed the brick at the man aiming for his chest but didn't get amount power because he hit him in the crotch. Lee scrambled on the floor standing up and charged for the door. He opened it and closed it quickly getting Kenny's attention.

"Lee what is going on," Kenny asked putting down his clipboard and grabbing his G17 tucked behind his pants.

Lee looked at the door then to Kenny as he advanced towards Lee and he decided not to add any complications. He shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno I just don't like it in there."

"Afraid of the dark huh," Kenny snickered putting his pistol away. Lee felt a little relief that he bought the lie. "Hey I am going to do a spot check on fortifications around the house then check up on Ben later. You should do the same."

Lee nodded and began walking up the stairs to check on Ben before Ron. Lee got up the flight of stairs and he walked into the room that he woke up in eight days ago. He opened the door and smiled at the sight of Ben finally on his feet standing next to Molly, "How is He-man doing."

Molly looked over her shoulder and smiled at Lee, "He is able to stand but I got him some crutches to help him walk until he can do it on his own."

"I am fine Lee," Ben groaned as he had Molly take a step away. He was obviously in pain but he seemed to have a mission. Ben took one step forward with his good leg and then brought his bad leg up to his good one. Lee was smiling till he noticed Ben's lips were quivering as he was holding back the urge to cry out in pain. Molly must of saw it two as she began to try to help him but Ben forcibly denied the help. Ben took another step to Lee in pain and repeated the same process until he was within arm's reach of Lee. Lee saw that he was in a lot of pain but still he reached out both of his arms and grabbed Lee's shoulders. Lee felt himself get pulled towards Ben and was completely surprised and in shock with Ben's cries came as the young man put his weight on Lee's shoulders.

"Ben," Lee patted the young man's back and looked at Molly who was almost in tears from the pain that Ben must have endured trying to prove something to himself. "It's al-"

"They are alive Lee," Ben said in his sobs. "I saw Christa and Omid. They are alive and heading west like you said. We need to go after them Lee, they are alive and Clemintine may still be alive."

"Wha- when did you see this," Lee looked at Molly and she shrugged.

"Yesterday," Ben stopped crying and he leaned off of Lee. "I knew if I wasn't better we wouldn't move so I am better you just saw me walk so let's go get them."

Ben," Lee opened his mouth but Ben seemed to have a fire in his eyes.

"NO," Ben yelled out. "We will not stay here for one more day. We are going to go today or we will loose them you understand?"

"Alright I understand," Lee almost laughed at Ben's transformation. He looked at Ben in disbelief not knowing who that man standing who it was because it wasn't the Ben that he once knew. "We will leave today."

Ben nodded and he limped over to the bed. He sat down and huffed in pain. Molly put her hand behind Lee's back and they walking into the hallway, "Lee I need to talk to you about Savannah."

"Why is that," Lee was almost had a heart attack remembering the same talk he had with her in Savannah.

"I don't feel like I should leave," Molly looked down at the ground.

"No," Lee stood defiantly almost not even letter her speak again. "You are a vital member of the group and you should never do that again to us. You have proven yourself to be resourceful and you should always stay with us."

"Lee I-," Molly tried to explain herself but Lee grabbed her with his arm and brought her into a hug.

"Never will ever find a group that loves you for who you are and what you can do," Lee tightened his embrace and he let her go. "I am demanding that you stay."

Lee turned to walk away but Molly grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. She kissed him on his lips. Lee was at first surprised but he gently wrapped his arm around Molly's lower back. Lee heard Kenny clear his throat behind them, "You two should really get a room."

Lee and Molly both separated and coughed and cleared there throats. Lee cleared his throat and pointed down the hall way, "I am going to talk to Ron know."

"You go do that Lee," Kenny snickered crossing his arms. "I will make sure your lady doesn't do anything stupid."

Lee shook his head smiling at Molly and began walking over to Ron's room. He knocked on the door and waited a second before he walked in seeing Ron sitting on his bed looking out the window, "My son is a fighter but this world is just going to be the end of him."

"Ron he is going to-"

"For how long though Lee," Ron stood up holding his son's revolver. "He asked me to put him down before his suffering got too painful. He is dying Lee and I don't have the balls to do it."

Lee looked at the Revolver and then to Ron. He thought for a moment on doing the same thing that he did for Duck and Kenny. He walked over to Ron and put his hand on the gun, "Let me do it. A father shouldn't have to go through that."

"Lee," Ron looked at Lee with tears in his eyes. "I don-"

"DAD," Lee heard Mary scream from the garage. Lee took the gun and charged down the hallway passing both Kenny and Molly. He got to the garage and he heard the sounds of wood snapping and screams of Mary. Lee kicked the door open to see Mary dash past him. He looked back into the room and saw Billy beating the head in of a walker while three more were trying to get him from behind. Lee looked across the room and he saw Carson fire his pistol off at twenty or so walkers coming in from a window tat was broken. Lee looked at the two and he was in complete shock.

"Lee get Carson out," Billy managed to call out before coughing again.

"No Lee get Billy first," Carson dropped another walker before his foot was grabbed by a walker.

"Lee you made me a promise," Billy beat down another walker but his shoulder's were grabbed.

Lee looked between the two and he pointed the gun at Carson. Lee pulled the trigger at the walker about to take a bite out of him and watched it go limp. He heard screaming from Billy and he knew what just happened. Lee looked over to Billy and watched as he was brought to the ground with a walker tearing it's way out of his throat. Lee looked back to Carson and put down three more walkers while Carson ran over to Lee. He looked around for his brother and then he followed the trace of his screams to Billy. Carson tried to run to him but Kenny and Molly both grabbed hold of Carson and drug him back into the house.

"What the hell Lee," Carson struggled glaring at Lee. "I said get Billy out first but you killed him! I am going to kill you!"

"No you aren't," Ron said leaning on the wall chalky white. "Lee knew that Billy didn't have long so he saved my son who can have the chance to survive. What Lee has done is given you a chance."

"Yeah so stop trying to kill my brother," Kenny said tossing him aside. "Lee makes tough choices and this one cost him a friend so he didn't make this choice lightly."

"Whatever man," Carson cried on the floor. "My brother is dead you don't know how I feel."

"How you feel," Kenny snapped from what that man said. "I lost My WIFE and my SON! Don't tell me how I feel. If you ever say that you have lost more I will kick your ass until you realize that you still have a family."

Carson tried to say something but he closed his mouth and silently cried. Mary ran over to her dad and cried into his chest as the rest of the house was dead quiet except for the sound of muffled struggles died.

Lee looked at the pistol and walked over to Ron and handed it to him, "We need to leave today."

"I agree," Kenny said walking up to the three. "The sooner we leave the better."

"Then what is the plan the SUV is the only way out and there are walkers all over there," Ron asked taking the gun and pointing it at the ground.

"We divide and concur," Lee said looking around at everyone. "Molly your job will to load Ben into the back of the Tahoe. After you load him in there you will also climb int the back with him and close it. Ron you and Mary will head for the right side and climb in the back."

"What about the door," Kenny asked looking at the last three. "It is a suicide run for whoever to get it pretty much."

"I will-" Lee started but Carson quickly stood up.

"I will," Carson said walking over to the door. "My brother died near that so I will put him down."

Lee nodded and Kenny handed him the Keys, "You drive and I will cover the doctor."

Lee nodded and he saw Ben at the top of the steps with his crutches. Molly ran upstairs to get him and they all started to gather what was left of the supplies. Lee put his hand on the doorknob and Carson got ready with his Berretta pointing at it. Lee pulled the door open and Carson fired at the first Walker at the door. The two entered the garage and quickly made their way to their places. Lee opened the door just when Molly and Ben got to the back and he grabbed his Glock to cover them as they climbed in. Lee saw a small complication when Molly climbed in as she couldn't grab the door to close it so Lee ran over to it and pulled it down. He slammed the door but was grabbed by a walker on his foot. The former woman tried to bite Lee but He kicked it with his other foot and then shot it in the head. Lee started to make his way back to the car door when he heard Carson scream out in pain.

Lee looked over to him to see Billy's tearing a large chunk out of Carson's leg. Carson howled in pain and tried to pull his former brother off of him. Lee began to point his gun at Billy's head but heard Mary and Ron scream. Lee looked back over his shoulder to see Ron on the ground trying to push two walkers off of him and Mary climb into the Tahoe. Kenny was already wrestling one walking only having Lee free. He had to make the second hardest decision today, either save Ron and let the group have more complications or save Carson and Ron dies with his son but the group escapes. Lee only had one bullet so he had to make it count.

"I am sorry Ron," Lee said pointing his pistol at Billy. He pulled the trigger and watched as Billy fell to the ground and Carson reach for the chain. Carson pulled the door open allowing for more walkers to swamp in and climb all over Carson. Kenny climbed into the Tahoe and so did Lee as they heard the screams of Carson and Ron being ripped to shreds.

Lee started the engine and floored the pedal making the SUV lurch foreword and away from the house. Lee was in such a rush to leave he kept flying down the highway without even looking back. The five drove in complete silence except for Mary's silent crying. They drove and drove even passing a field. Lee looked over to Kenny and then Molly in the back with Ben. He looked back to the road not even noticing the three familiar faces walking away from the road heading Northwest instead of West. The Familiar faces of Christa, Omid, and Clemintine in the distance running away from the sound of a car.

Well Guys sorry for the long wait life kind of stopped my third Chapter from being released. I am so excited from all of the reviews you have sent me and all the Private Messages as well. Next chapter will be sometime late June and it will have a character that I really wished stayed with the group even longer.

Hints for the next chapter involve 400 Days characters, first Episode of Season 1 character. You can take a guess on the characters that will show but don't put it up in the reviews. If you really want to know just send me a PM and I will let you know but in my opinion it will be better if you just don't ask me and let it bring on the feels.


	4. New Faces, Old Enemy

I apologize for the first half of this story. It is rushed because I have a lot going on and I apologize for missing the post date. This chapter is a bit confusing in the first half due to rushing but I will answer all questions you have. Thank you for waiting and I will post the next portion before the Season 5 Premiere.

One thing I will spoil for you is that Yes I plan on crossing over this story and Season 2 so you will see Lee Reunite with Clem.

"Hey Lee," Ben nudged the tired man. Lee's eyes opened slowly as he battled his drowsy state away. He looked up to Ben's scruffy face and groaned as he stretched out his arms.

"Molly and Kenny back from hunting," Lee asked looking up to the young man.

"No but Mary had another knife again," Ben said walking up to the balcony at their new place. "Ever since we got to this plantation she has tried to kill herself for the fifth time now."

"Five times," Lee looked out too the over grown crop fields. He was actually happy that their vehicle ran out only two miles from the plantation. He looked out to the peanut field then to Ben. "It's because her family was killed."

"Lee no one could predict that Ron and her father were going to be attacked at the same time," Ben said pretty much repeating what Kenny yelled at Lee a week ago.

"Yeah but I could have handled it differently," Lee said. "If I saved the doctor who knows if Carson would have pulled down that chain. I should have gotten Ronald out of there."

"Doesn't matter," Ben sighed and he leaned on the balcony.

Lee looked out to the dirt road that Kenny and the rest use to get to the barn and the woods. He sighed and looked down to his arm and shook his head. He longed for it to be useful again but he was completely stumped on how to get it to that state again. Lee sighed again and leaned back in his rocking chair reaching up to stroke his over grown face. He looked down the at the road and the site made him stop stroking his beard. Ten bodies were walking down the path in a loose formation behind two. Lee grabbed his pistol and Ben saw the same. Lee saw Kenny pointing up to the plantation.

Lee charged down the stairs with Ben and got to the door first. He pushed down the door handle and swung it open. He ran around the porch to the back and saw the ten approaching. Lee leveled his gun to a man and Kenny saw him instantly, "Wow Lee gun down."

"Who the hell are they Ken," Lee said staring down the sites to a man. He began to see the man's face completely and he lowered his pistol. "Officer Mitchell?"

"That's Andre now Lee," Andre said with a smile.

Lee stepped off the porch and cautiously approached them. He looked at each and everyone of the people behind Kenny and Molly. First was Andre Mitchell loaded down with two back packs, an AR-15 and his crowbar. His eyes then trained on a woman with a messenger bag with the sign of a medical thing. She had her hand on her pistol and a machete in the other. Her black hair was under a black hat saying 'Paramedics saves lives, Jesus helps.' She had a very attractive face hidden under mud and dirt. She adjusted her rucksack on her back and looked around.

Lee looked at another man standing with a orange prison jumpsuit under his belt line tied by their sleeves. The man was what looked to be Asian but he was also a mess with his mud caked arms and his hair was a mess along with his really thing chin strap goatee mix. Next to him was another man but he looked really young. He was scowling at the people in front of him. He had a one strap bag on his back and a college jacket. He was a young African American.

After him was a rather elderly woman at least in her 50's. She had large round glasses on and only one weapon on her and that was a pistol tied to her thigh. Next to her was a large African American man in a denim jacket and pants holding a model 700 rifle in his hands. He stood next to a man in Cargo pants and a hoodie. His brown unshaven beard trailed all the way up to a red beanie. A young man with a hat on backwards and another stood behind him. They were almost exact replicas except for the way they dressed. finally was a young woman possibly near her thirties to mid-thirties. She stood with her jet black hair tied up into a nice and military regulated pony tail.

"We were in the woods and suddenly Molly here stuck up a conversation about you and Andre over heard us," Kenny smiled. "He popped right up and asked about you to find out he save yours and Clem's lives."

"Yeah he did just before we got to the farm," Lee said looking down. Andre seemed to know what Lee was thinking when he rubbed his head.

"Hey Lee," Andre Started. "I was wondering if we could spend a couple nights here. I mean we have been marching on the roads for about…"

"Four months," The African American man said looking off towards the woods.

"Yeah about four months," Andre said. "Ran into the young man in his friend a week ago on their way to south Carolina to find Russell's grandmother. Vince is a really great guy, while Russell can come off with an attitude but he has a good heart. The man that talked last, Tyrell, great man. I ran into him heading out of Atlanta with the older woman, Jennifer, and that Army medic Kira."

Andre looked back to his group, "Taylor the Paramedic saved our lives when she pulled up in her Ambulance with Tucker and the twins in it. We have been on the run for most of this till we hit Walker County near the border."

"You can tell me the rest when we are inside," Lee motioned to the house and began walking. The group made it to the front entrance and Lee opened up the door allowing the Twelve others to enter. He paused smiling at the faces each and everyone of them made as they entered the house. Everyone set down their bags and Trenton was the first one to brake the ice.

"So who wants to see the next raiders game," Tyrell's deep voice chuckled. "Mr. Everett I would like to thank you sir. It's not everyday that we meet kind people like your men."

"Men," Molly chuckled putting one hand on her hip and raising an eye brow at the man.

"Yes Ma'am," Tyrell said with a chuckle. "You are more man than woman."

"I will take that as a compliment," Molly smiled and patted Lee's shoulder. "I got something for you up stairs when you are done here."

Tyrell smiled and shook his head. He sat down at a couch and took off his boots revealing his bare feet and let out a long breath of relief, "Man is this chair the most comfortable thing I have sat down on in weeks."

"Ben start showing people around make them comfortable," Lee said trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Lee you don't know what this means for us," Andre said walking up to him with his hand extended.

"Consider it a welcoming wagon into our group," Lee shook Andre's hand and patted him with his stump. "How did you get out of Atlanta?"

Andre sighed and he motioned to the bottles of Burban and Whiskey. The two walked over and Andre poured two glasses, "After you were dropped off at Shawn's place I got a all call back to Georgia State patrol's center in Atlanta for a lockdown. I get there and next thing I know we have people clawing at the evac site to a direct route to Fort Benning. Highway was secure and going well until a squadron of seven Hueys dropped Napalm all over the highway burning it with the civilians still in the streets. I managed to escape but my vest caught fire, scorched my right shoulder and gave me second degree burns all along that small portion of my back. I would have kept burning if Tyrell didn't stop and toss a blanket over me and patted me out. Kenny-uh… he told me about Savannah and your arm. I am so sorry man."

"Yeah well," Lee took a swig of the burban and sighed. "You win some you lose some."

"Cheers to that," Andre lifted up the glass and downed it. He turned his head and chuckled. "Damn is that shit good. You know Jennifer used to make fake limbs, maybe she can hook something up for you."

"Thanks I will ask her about it," Lee said and Andre poured himself another glass and then walked over to his bags.

Lee sighed and he looked around the room. Kira was standing alone looking out the door and then back to Tyrell. She sighed and shook her head. She Marched her way out into the Study and closed the door. Tyrell shook his head after watching her and waved to Lee Everett and closed his eyes leaning his head back. One of the twins was at another window staring at the four vehicles in the garage. The Man in the Prison Jumpsuit placed his bags down and sat on a chair looking out to the second floor.

Lee decided to approached the Massive giant on the chair first. As Lee approached Tyrell's eyes opened and slowly tracked Lee's movements. Lee stopped about four feet from the man, "Tyrell is it?"

"Yeah," Tyrell sat up and looked up at Lee. He was a brute in his features being hard and ferocious. Lee almost felt afraid to talk to him. "Something you want Lead?"

"What is your story," Lee asked straight out.

"Oh man that is a good question," Tyrell smiled. "I was born in Walker County Georgia and I was a heavy hunter. I hunted ever since I was a five year old kid. Well when this all broke out I was in the woods and I came back into the town I lived in and grabbed Jennifer and her husband. We start off on a good foot for about two weeks till Jennifer's husband died of a stroke. We were heading to Atlanta during that time and we ran into Kira. About one county away from Atlanta we ran into Andre. Together the four of us started to pick up one another until we came here."

"I see," Lee nodded. "So is there anything in the group of yours that I should be aware of?"

"Well Jennifer was a Limb doctor thingy," Tyrell said. "The twin looking at the Cars was a heavy mechanic and way better than his Brother Brandon in attitude. Tucker, he was a teacher, well he know pretty much about everyone in this group and keeps us in check. Kira has an attitude with me because I am constantly disagreeing with her. The two we picked up recently are great to have but they are pretty much ready to leave us. Taylor is about the kindest person with us. and You know Andre."

"Thanks Tyrell," Lee began to turn but Tyrell stood up.

"Lee," Tyrell started grabbing his rifle. "I want you to know that I am a great shot with this rifle so I would like to prefer being upstairs looking for an area with great visibility."

"The Library on the third floor has windows covering three sides," Lee pointed up the stairs with his stub.

"Thanks," Tyrell grabbed his belongings and began to climb the stairs.

Lee looked at the rest in the room and walked over to the young man at the window, "Why aren't you with the rest?"

"Admiring that 1966 F-100, and that 1976 Jeep Wramgler," The young man took off his hat and turned it in his hand revealing a neatly shaven head. "Bruce Teller. Nice to meet you Mr. Everett."

"Pleasure to meet you as well," The two silently stand there and Bruce suddenly starts bursting out in laughter. "Oh fuck sorry. I just wasn't expected your response."

"I take it you are the over zealous one," Lee said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," Bruce snickered. "I like being different and optimistic, it keeps the thoughts of the end of the world away. I mean I have seen some terrible things and I have done terrible things."

Lee looked at Bruce silently and Bruce continued, "I killed a young fourteen year old boy because he "killed" my brother. We were escaping from Georgia State and we got separated. I encountered a group of cannibals when we got separated and they said they killed my brother and ate him. I killed four of them one being that kid. each person I killed it felt weird but the fourth was the justified by beating his head in with a rock multiple times until I felt the earth under that rock."

Lee listened to his story horrified but he also killed someone with his bare hands out of hatred so he could relate with him.

"Anyways I will be upstairs getting some rest," Bruce went to pat Lee's arm but missed the stub and hit his side.

Lee nodded and looked at the Study and opened the door. He saw Taylor and Kira chatting up a storm clearing the area. Lee knocked on the door and both of them looked up and smiled.

"Ladies," Lee said casually. "What is going on?"

"Oh we are just clearing an area for a medical station," Taylor smiled moving a strand of hair out of her eye.

"Think we will be needing one," Lee asked looking at the BLS bag that Taylor brought in.

"I know we will need one," Kira said making a point. She walked over to Lee and pointed at his stub. "So we can avoid taking off too much."

Lee nodded and put his hand up, "Carry on."

He left the room and then walked over to Vince and Russell as they were gathering their stuff with Andre trying to talk them down from leaving.

"Rus, Vince com' on," Andre said looking hurt. "We need everyone we can if we want to survie."

"I need to find my Grams," Russell said zipping up his jacket.

"I am Sorry but Justin and I both promised to protect Russell and I have too keep up on that word," Vince siad picking up a rifle and begin to the door.

"Is there anything we can do to change your minds," Lee asked also walking up to them.

"Lee you are a great guy," Vince started. "You have gone through a lot and kept everyone you could alive. Next time I meet you I will defiantly go with you."

Lee nodded and Andre looked down to the ground, "Alright. Good luck out there."

"Thanks man," Russell said opening the door. The two left and Lee closed it behind them. He watched Andre leave upstairs and Lee decided it was time to turn in.

Five weeks later Lee awoke laying in his bed next to Molly. He smiled and pulled the covers over her and stood up to get dress. He picked up the piece that Jennifer made for him two weeks ago and put on the harness. He finished tightening the harness and then picked up Molly's gift to him. It was a second Ice Tool and it was now attached to the piece on his arm. He slid his new arm on and smiled now feeling better than his old one armed self.

Lee opened the door and walked into the second floor hallway. Brandon was chatting up a storm with Mary and making flirtatious gestures. The two have become really close and brought Mary out of her saddened state. He was glad that happened and better of all the group was actually becoming family. Lee continued down the Hallway and climbed up the stairs to see Andre and Tyrell switching shifts. Kenny was there too with his binoculars looking out too the woods.

"Hey you three what is the damage," Lee asked casually.

"Lee Shut up and take a look at this," Kenny quickly responded and pointed too the woods extending out his Binoculars with a flushed face. Lee took the moment seriously and looked out to see what made Kenny pale.

"Lee Everett," Lee's heart skipped a beat knowing the voice all too well. He saw Thirty men standing in the woods behind one man. The same man that he spared his life even though he brought a member to die. Danny stood there with anger in his eyes. "I hope you brought your shitting pants because I am here to take revenge for MAMA!"


End file.
